


A Cup of Tea

by kamikaze43v3r



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Post-MKX, Pre-Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: "I’d like you to come over to the Fire Gardens. Takeda has returned from his journey. He brought back souvenirs and insisted I share them with a friend,” Hanzo explains. “While I’m sure Raiden would appreciate the tea, I don’t think I’ll appreciate his company as much as I would appreciate yours.”Kuai Liang thinks his heart skips a bit. He composes his features as best he can.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero, Scorpion/Sub-Zero
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	A Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short but light and somewhat fluffy. These guys need some joy and happiness. Hope you enjoy! :)

“Grandmaster Hasashi is here?” The Lin Kuei Grandmaster perks up for the first time since the meeting with the other clan members. “Why would he come to the temple?”

The member who notified Kuai Liang conveys that he doesn’t know. Kuai Liang stands up and excuses himself from the meeting without a word. The other clan members sigh, while some give knowing grins.

It’s known that their clan Grandmaster would put off anything when it comes to the Shirai Ryu’s leader Hanzo Hasashi. The two of them have been close for some time, especially in the past few years, working together and helping each other’s clan to rebuild themselves. Where the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu used to be rivals, now the two clans are close allies.

Kuai Liang makes his way to the temple entrance stairs. His steps are brisk and eager.

“Hanzo,” Kuai Liang calls out the moment he’s at the door. He sees the familiar figure at the bottom of the temple steps, staring out from the cliff overlook at the side. He’s dressed in the usual colours of the Shirai Ryu garb of yellow and black, his long dark hair pulled back into a loose bun compared to the usual neat, pulled-back look he often sports. The slight difference of his hairstyle gives him a rather intimate look, making Kuai Liang feel a familiar warmth in his gut.

“Sub-Zero,” Hanzo greets formally with a nod. Kuai Liang huffs, wishing the other would be more casual with him. “I thought I should drop by for a moment.”

Kuai Liang descends the steps and walks towards him. He looks over at the man, a little concerned in case something has happened. “All is well?”

Hanzo gives a slight reassuring smile. “Yes. I just thought I’d like to share some tea with you. It’s been a while.”

Kuai Liang blinks at him. “You should have sent word earlier. I could have prepared the tea before you arrived.”

Hanzo stops him before he could turn back to the temple to prepare it. “No, I’d like you to come over to the Fire Gardens. Takeda has returned from his journey. He brought back souvenirs and insisted I share them with you,” Hanzo explains.

“Did he? Are you inviting me only because your disciple told you so?” Kuai Liang jokes. “Does that mean you had others in mind?” Hanzo walks ahead, leading the other man. Kuai Liang catches a glimpse of Hanzo’s smirk at his teasing.

“While I’m sure Raiden would appreciate the tea, I don’t think I’ll appreciate his company as much.”

Kuai Liang thinks his heart skips a bit. He composes his features as best he can.

“You’ve begun to have a sense of humour. Did Takeda introduce you to it as well?”

“No, Johnny Cage did.”

Kuai Liang pauses as the response sinks in. He eventually lets out a laugh anyway. Hanzo smiles at the sound. 

They soon arrive at the Fire Gardens, where Hanzo has already prepared a table outdoors under one of the larger trees.

Hanzo brings him over to the table, where they both seat themselves across each other. The weather is bright and warm, perfect for a calm outdoor activity like this. The table they’re at is empty, so Kuai Liang looks at Hanzo with the unspoken question.

The other man just motions for him to wait.

Takeda appears with a tray of the tea and food souvenirs Hanzo had mentioned.

“Greetings, Grandmaster,” Takeda sets the tray down and serves the snacks of rice cakes. “Here’s the tea and snacks I brought back from the old capital. Saw that they looked nice and thought of my master.”

“A filial student you have, Hanzo,” Kuai Liang humours the younger man, who preens at the praise anyway.

Hanzo makes a disbelieving noise but it’s clear he is pleased. The Shirai Ryu Grandmaster begins to make the tea while Takeda makes small talk. It is evident the young man is overstaying his welcome, but it looks as if he is deliberately doing so. When Hanzo is finally done with the tea, he serves the cup to Kuai Liang, who looks between both master and student with amusement.

“Shouldn’t you be with your fiancée right now?” the elder Shirai Ryu asks flatly, in which Takeda grins in response.

“I’m sorry Master Hasashi, am I intruding on your date?”

Kuai Liang, who is in the middle of sipping the served tea, was so startled he accidentally froze his teacup. Takeda snickers while Hanzo’s face remains neutral, only shooing his mischievous student away with a look. Takeda leaves with a bow and a snicker but not without shooting a knowing look at his master.

It’s finally quiet and peaceful when the younger Takahashi is gone. Still, he’s left an awkward situation between the two.

Hanzo takes the frozen cup from Kuai Liang’s hand and warms it with his fire. The cryomancer tries not to look at the other man, embarrassed.

He tries to lighten the atmosphere by changing the subject instead. “I wonder if he takes after his father.”

“He does share Kenshi’s unique perspective on life,” Hanzo replies. He does not address what Takeda had said.

Ice melted and teacup thawed, Hanzo adds more tea into Kuai Liang’s cup before handing it back to him. Kuai Liang accepts it and sips on his tea awkwardly.

“If I were to say this  _ is  _ a date, what do you think about it?” Hanzo asks nonchalantly.

Kuai Liang gulps and coughs, the tea going down the wrong channel. Sub-Zero has never been this flustered, feeling his face and ears flush with warmth. He clears his throat and tries to collect his composure.

“Is it one, though?” Kuai Liang dares to ask in return. Hanzo looks at him in the eye, his gaze mellow.

“Yes.”

Kuai Liang stills. After a moment he sets his cup down and meets Hanzo’s gaze.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Hanzo repeats. “Are you uncomfortable?”

Kuai Liang can still feel the heat in his ears. “No, I just… Did not think you were open to it.”

Hanzo makes a thoughtful sound as if considering what was said. He reaches for one of the rice cakes Takeda had served and puts it in his mouth. Kuai Liang watches his lips. He waits as Hanzo chews on the treat and swallows. 

“As you’ve said before, I have eyes but chose not to see,” the Grandmaster says. Kuai Liang remembers. They were still enemies then, opposing forces due to the misunderstanding sowed by Quan Chi. “I have taken that criticism to heart. I am now seeing.”

Kuai Liang frowns, unsure of what Hanzo will say despite his light-hearted tone. He feels a little nervous.

“I see that you are a good man. You have a good heart and your loyalty to your clan is respectable. If we had met earlier… I would think we would have been much better friends,” Hanzo says. He looks at Kuai Liang with an unreadable expression as he adds, “Perhaps more.”

Kuai Liang holds his tongue. He’s hopeful, but at the same time uncertain. He’s always been, since Scorpion still has his late family at heart.

“If you are worried about my past, Kuai Liang, you needn’t be. Harumi and Satoshi will always be in my heart, but it does not mean I cannot move on from them,” Hanzo continues. His tone is gentle, assuring. He can be surprisingly soft despite being a hardened, lethal warrior. One of the things Kuai Liang is very fond of about Hanzo.

“I just wanted to allow you the choice. I did not want to assume anything,” Kuai Liang finds himself replying. 

“Of course. And for that I am grateful for your consideration. You are… a very dear friend, Kuai Liang.”

Kuai Liang keeps quiet, and the silence prolongs as the two grandmasters drink their tea. He’s deep in thought.

Sure, he is aware of his own feelings for Hanzo, but he never planned to act on them nor expected for them to be known, less so have them reciprocated. To be fair, he also knows of what his other clan members think about his relationship with the Shirai Ryu leader. If even Takeda is openly teasing them, surely Hanzo himself can see it, which is why he’s done this. And perhaps many others see them the same way as well.

He’s a little embarrassed to be caught being so obvious. But at least it helps saving him the trouble. And since Hanzo is the one to reach out to him like this...

“I’d like that,” Kuai Liang blurts out. “For us to be something more.”

It takes a moment, but his response makes Hanzo smile, his eyes crinkling with a joy Kuai Liang rarely sees. It fills him with a pleasant feeling. He wishes he can reach over to kiss the man right now. 

Hopefully, they will have a chance later.

Motivated, Kuai Liang suggests with a grin, feeling a little impish, “Maybe we should have a more exciting date.” Hanzo raises a brow, curious and intrigued.

“You’re welcome to plan something better, Sub-Zero.”

“Perhaps, we can heat things up with a spar?” Kuai Liang proposes. Hanzo chuckles, taking up his invitation.

Both of them head towards the Shirai Ryu training grounds, where they spend the rest of their day and date enjoying each other’s company.


End file.
